


Can Rave 'convince' him?

by fedoramonkeys



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Bipolar Disorder, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Rave is very mad and abusive, Threats of Violence, i do not agree with Rave's thinking, i dont know what else to tag this as, ideas pounded into someones head, its ok to hate Rave, not finished, not ok thoughts, other tags i dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fedoramonkeys/pseuds/fedoramonkeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rave wants Hunten to stop being friends with Alex, his best friend. Can he do that or does Rave have to 'convince' him otherwise?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can Rave 'convince' him?

**Author's Note:**

> all characters belong to me and I really honestly disagree with Rave's mindset. But he does have a reason I guess, his dad drilled it into his head. its okay to hate him or dislike him, I do and I created him. but I guess I love him too since he's my character. anyway
> 
>  
> 
> I don't agree with his ideas or thoughts

Rave glared at Alex for a second before placing a kiss against Hunten’s cheek. He smiled slightly before glaring at Alexis who had her arms around Alex’s neck and was pressed against his chest. The two had been dating for a few months and every time he saw them he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Hunten subconsciously pulled down his sleeves so they covered his hands and hoped Rave wouldn’t comment on the new wounds he knew were there. He had been dating Rave for a few months too but he and Rave got together after Alex and Alexis got together.

“Hey Hunt? Let’s go back to your house okay?” Rave murmured into his ear and grinned at the shiver that went down Hunten’s spine. He grinned when Hunten nodded and grabbed his wrist, ignoring the wince and dragged him up and out the door. Hunten glared at the back of Rave’s head and silently wished the other would suddenly drop dead or something.

“Hey Rave, can you let go of my wrist? You’re gripping too tight.” Hunten said and watched Rave’s smile fall and hatred filled his eyes.

“Too tight? How’s this for too tight?” Rave squeezed tighter and laughed at the look of pain that crossed Hunten’s face. He let go of his wrist and sneered when Hunten held it close to his chest, checking to see if the cuts started bleeding again.

“You should just finish the job you know. He’ll never like you the way you like him. He’s straight as an arrow.” Rave said as he pulled Hunten close and tucked a lock of hair behind his ear. He leaned forward and ran his lips over Hunten’s throat before biting, groaning when Hunten yank at his hair, trying to pull him away.

“I’m the only one that will love you. You’re my pet, right Hunt?” Rave said before grabbing Hunten’s wrist again and squeezing tighter than he did before. He heard him gasp in pain and laughed when Hunten shoved him away.

“Let’s go ahead and go to your house okay? I’ll rub your back if you want me too.” Rave said, smiling slightly before reaching to grab Hunten’s hand, holding it gently with his. Hunten flinched before calming down slightly when he felt the heat of Rave’s hand against his.

“I’d like that.” Hunten muttered and allowed Rave to pull him to his house. He pulled out his keys and unlocked the door and before he realized it, he was shoved against the door and a knee was pressed between his legs. He felt a hand gripping his throat and his eyes widened before Rave grinned sadistically.

“W-What are you d-doing?” He said as Rave gripped his throat tighter, making it slightly hard to breathe. Hunten opened his mouth to beg Rave to let go, but the moment he did that, Rave let go and backed away.

“Come on I promised you a back rub.” Rave said like he forgot he just held him against a door and deprived him of air. He panted while rubbing his neck, glaring as Rave sat down and patted the floor in front of him, telling him to sit down. He walked over and prayed his boyfriend wouldn’t strangle him.

“I won’t hurt you bambino. I promise.” Rave said as he placed his hands on Hunten’s back, massaging the stress away, even if most was caused by him. He ran his hands over his shoulders, smiling when Hunten sighed and relaxed against the sofa Rave was sitting on. He heard Hunten mumble something and stopped for a second to ask what he said.

“Do you think you can go a little lower?” He asked again, his voice fading with sleepiness. 

“Do you think you can stay away from Alex?” Rave asked in a gentle voice and smirked slightly when Hunten jerked his head around to stare at him. Rave smiled at him innocently when he turned his whole body to face him and glare at him accusingly.

“Why do you want me to stay away from Alex?” He asked. He knew Rave didn’t like Alex but he didn’t know he disliked him this much. 

“I don’t think he deserves to be your friend. He is just messing with your heart and when you get attached he’s going to dump you in the river.” Rave said, wrapping his arms around Hunten’s neck and holding him close. He ran his hands through Hunten’s hair and lightly scratched his scalp. 

“Why do you think that? I’ve been friends with him since I was seven and in love with him since I was fifteen. I can’t just drop him like that, Rave.” Hunten said closing his eyes. He felt Rave run his fingers through his hair and just hoped he wouldn’t feel the urge to rip a chunk out. 

“Please Hunt. I don’t want him to hurt you. That’s my job.” Rave muttered, not caring if Hunten heard the last sentence. He smiled cruelly when Hunten pressed closer and wrapped an arm around his waist. Leaning forward, he ran the tip of his nose over Hunten’s neck and snickered when he shivered, tightening his grip on Rave’s waist. His neck being one of his worst turn on spots. 

“But he-.” Hunten started to say but Rave cut him off by pressing his lips against his own. He grabbed Rave’s shoulders to shove him away but instead pulled him closer, sighing against his lips. They fell backwards with Rave on top and his knee between Hunten’s thighs. Rocking his hips up, Hunten groaned into Rave’s mouth as he pressed himself against his thigh. 

“Someone’s eager.” Rave smirked and dragged Hunten’s shirt up, silently laughing when he saw the self-inflicted wounds. He thought cutters were useless and deserved to die, but Hunten was just so cute he decided to tone down his hatred slightly. 

“Just do something. Please.” Hunten panted, ignoring the slight hatred he saw on Rave’s face. He knew Rave thought he was weak for resorting to cutting. He knew he was weak and he probably shouldn’t be begging for Rave to do anything for him. Gasping, he thrust his hips against Rave when he licked his neck and shoved his hand down his pants.

“Hunt darling, I just love the way you beg.” Rave mumbled as he gently bit Hunten’s shoulder. Hunten groaned and arched into Rave's body, panting as Rave's hand moved over him. He shuddered when Rave rubbed his finger over his tip and then his teeth sank into Hunten's neck. 

"Beg more, baby. Let me hear you." Rave whispered into his ear, twisting his wrist and making Hunten cry out. He smirked as Hunten opened his mouth, words falling from his lips. He let his lips run down Hunten's neck and over his collar, lightly nipping as he went. 

"Please, Rave, god don't stop." Hunten mumbled, hands moving to Rave's back. He dragged them over his back, clothes bunching under his nails. Rave growled and he jumped when he sank his teeth into Hunten’s neck. He let his hands fall to the floor and looked away, eyes closed.

"Sorry." Hunten whispered, dreading what Rave would do. He flinched when Rave placed a hand over his neck, not squeezing just resting there. Hunten blinked, looking down at Rave's hand. 

"Don't touch my back, anymore. Got it?" Rave hissed into his ear. He squeezed slightly before running his hand down Hunten's chest, nails digging into his stomach. Hunten gasped and dug his nails into the carpet. He moaned slightly when Rave twisted his wrist over his arousal, tongue dragging over his neck.


End file.
